


Pancake kisses and steamy showers pt 2

by N_Chamomile



Series: Pancake kisses [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: After the shower come the silky sheets~





	

I felt his warm, wet body against me, my legs automatically enveloped his waist. He held me strongly, as though at any moment I could escape from his grasp. With a soft sigh, he then whispered in my ear: “What if I make some other part of you wet?” The sudden bold words he whispered to me in such a raspy voice, made me shiver and unconsciously I let out a small mewl. I felt how he chuckled against me and in an instant he turned off the water from the shower he put me down, once more he gazed at my leg and once he was sure it was alright he picked me up bridal style. He picked me up with such ease and in such a swift motion, I was barely able to hold onto him. I saw that he carried me to our bedroom and behind us we left a trail of water. He hummed slightly which made me look up at him and I noticed, that feral look that he sometimes gave off. 

The protective hold on me, those darkened eyes and that slight smirk. He craved me and he knew he could have me, since I too wanted him. I nuzzled onto his chest and tried to calm down. If after being with him for so long, gave me any idea to what was going to happen in the next moments – I would probably have difficulties in walking tomorrow.

As though on cue – he laid me down, as gently and as carefully as he could. “My sweet, sweet princess, why don’t I help you out of those rags and put something more princess worthy on you?”

“Huh?”

I gave him no reply, I just looked at him with a baffled look on my face. Wasn’t he…weren’t we…what exactly was he planning?

He chuckled bent down and gave me a peck on the nose. “Wait here, obey me and you shall be rewarded, princess.” As though his eyes told me to – I nodded.

He pated my head and swiftly left the room. Though I did not seem as if even a moment has passed he was back. He took my wrist and pulled me up. “Now, close your eyes.” On command I closed them and felt fabric being tied around my head. Some might feel fear, when losing control and being lead. But this was exactly why making love to Jumin was wonderful. Him leading, taking control – as though he needed this outlet to let me know how much he loved and needed me. Also on occasion I noticed that only by making love to me, he could control his emotions, he could let loose, be free and let go of his deepest desires.

By seeing him like that, by experiencing something so magical; when someone needs and wants you so badly, when you melt into one and your world becomes much brighter. I never knew I could ever love him more. But I do.

So I relaxed and let him guide me. My world was pitch black because of the fabric around my eyes, I felt his fingers travel down my neck, painfully slowly, and then they came up to a halt to my shoulders. I heard him move on the silken sheets and I felt him get closer to me. Suddenly, I felt his breath on my neck. Warm breath and gentle fingers, was all I felt. It was exhilarating; not knowing what would happen next – having complete trust towards someone. I felt my body being slowly pushed to the bed. I felt his body hovering above me. Moments passed and all I heard was him breathing rigidly.

“May I feel?”

By that I did not know what he meant, but by having my complete trust, I simply let out a small yes.

A hand, cupped my cheek, he lowered himself towards me and his lips started to kiss me. First my cheek, then the tip of my nose. He then moved to my ears and nibbled on the earlobe. “May I touch?” He whispered. By then I was slowly losing control over my mind and just replied with a yes.

His fingers traveled down my body while removing the remaining wet clothing from before.

Careful touches explored my naked and soaked body, oh so sweetly he started to kiss every inch on my body. So desperately he clung on to me. I felt my desires grow, his want, fueled my want. His lips, ah his wonderful lips found their rightful place on my own.

Like a greedy child, I opened my mouth to his tongue and he immediately dipped inside. Sweet kisses were exchanges, he was now laying on me, grabbing me, touching me. “I need to feel you, closer, deeper, may I?” A soft “ah” followed by a nod, I gave him my permission, quickly his hand traveled to my heat and he started to play with me. My body moved on its own, I shook, yelped and felt how his fingers were clenched by my sex. I wanted him. Him. Jumin. My hands which were before trying to find something, anything to hold on to, were now searching for him, to make him feel good. I begged. “Please, let me make you feel good.” His fingers stopped moving, he led them to my mouth and ordered “Lick yourself clean, then you may lick me clean.” My whole body tingled, his deep voice, ordering me. I knew at that moment, that his dominant side was on. My sex missed his touch and his voice, the presence I felt – his hot radiating body, made me weaker. Just imagining him, having that look – those hazed dark eyes – filled with lust, his lips swollen from him biting on them too hard. He always tried to control himself by biting them. It was alluring and I craved to see him like that.

I obediently licked his fingers, I almost ate it up, and it was erotic tasting myself on his fingers. As I licked and nibbled on them, I felt him shiver and intake a deep breath. Then I stopped. “I want you in my mouth.”

He let out a deep growl, pushed me up on all fours. “Are you ready, naughty girl?” A voice so dominant, so filled with dark intentions, would scare someone, but I was turned on, I knew what he was going to do. He was my Jumin – because even in such a position he asked. He always did.

“Please, do me in my mouth.” He pulled down my blindfold and I finally saw him. I looked up and I saw him in his blissful form, naked standing above me, and his cock in front of my face. A slight sheen of sweat was covering his body and he breathed heavily.

Leaning closer, so that the tip of his cock was almost touching me, he growled out “Suck princess, suck and show me how much you want me.”

I took him in my hand stroked it a couple of times and I could feel him twitch under my touch, I licked the tip of him tasting his pre-cum and swallowing it all. My tongue was licking his tip in circular motion all the while I pumped him with my hand, I then started to bob my head and suck on him. It all turned me on too much and I felt myself getting wetter. I wanted to touch myself but he grabbed my head and started to push himself deeper in my mouth, his hips moved in a steady motion and he was careful not to hurt or choke me.

He yelled out my name, many swear words and as I felt that he was close – I prepared myself for that. But he pulled out, pushed me on the bed, went on his knees and pulled me closer. He then spread my legs and started to lick me.

He was hungry, he licked me out so ravenously, so hungrily. His hands held on to my thighs, he suckled on me and I could hardly hold on anymore, I knew I was on the brink of my orgasm.

Though again – he stopped and I let out sound of disapproval. Slightly chuckling, he stood up, positioned my legs on his shoulders and without a warning – well he smiled at me with his demon smile and pushed right into me.

Hitting hard and steady, he started to thrust himself deep inside of me.

I screamed out his name, he screamed mine. My hands searching to touch him, finally felt his chest under there was his heart – beating fast. Beating for me.

Sloppy kisses were exchanged, though many things I cannot recall anymore – for it was all so blissful.

I know of his touch, the feel of his skin, the smell of each other in the room, sweaty foreheads leaning against each other, hungry touches being exchanges, and the whiteness after we both came. How lucky one is when after you see the smiling face of your treasured beloved.

And after all of that loving, sweet kisses and cuddling moments.

“I love you, my sweet princess” he would say, as he was hugging me from behind, kissing the “pain” away “And I love you, my honorable prince.”

Another kiss and then two growls from our stomachs were heard and we started to laugh.

“I think another batch of pancakes is in order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the smut, all nice and wrapped in fluff~ (ノ*゜▽゜*)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Have a lovely day!(°◡°♡).:｡


End file.
